His Oldest Friend
by SabrielFan
Summary: Stefan goes to see a witch about resurrecting Lexi after hearing Jeremy's return. Will he succeed? If so, will friendship blossom into something more? Rated T for now. Mostly canon until 4.23 except there's no Silas doppelganger storyline
1. Chapter 1

**His Oldest Friend**

Stefan was left staring disconsolately at the passenger's seat that Lexi had just vacated. He wished she could have stayed. Lexi had always been there for him even when he didn't want her to be. Even when he was his worst ripper self, she always stuck by him. She brought him back. Lexi made him enjoy his life undead life. She was his oldest friend. He would miss her.

Stefan sighed as he continued on his way out of Mystic Falls. He was finally making good of his deal with Damon; whomever Elena didn't choose would leave town and let them be. Pain ripped through him again as he recalled her words to Damon earlier that night; _"I'm not sorry that I love you_". He had hoped ,in vain it seemed, that after all they'd been through together, that Elena would choose him.

It almost seemed as if he was forever doomed to compete with Damon over the women he loved. Katherine had been painful at the time but it did not compare to losing Elena.

Stefan smiled ruefully, recalling Caroline's insistence that his relationship with Elena was 'epic' . His friendship with Caroline had pleasantly surprised him. She wasn't a replacement for Lexi; their friendship had been unique. The irony was had Lexi still been alive her and Caroline would have been gotten along quite well.

Stefan continued brooding, almost out of habit; it wouldn't be long he probably lost Caroline too. He had this terrible predilection to lose those who mattered to him. He chuckled darkly, knowing with 100% certainty that he wouldn't lose Caroline to Damon.

Annoyed with the melancholy/ angsty direction that his thoughts had taken, he decided to distract himself. Stefan pulled out his phone to send Caroline a quick text; letting her know that he was leaving. He promised to contact her in a few days. A few seconds after sending it his phone began to ring. He didn't even have to glance at the screen. He knew it was Caroline.

Stefan ignored it at first. However, he knew how relentless Caroline could be; she wouldn't stop until he answered.

"_Caroline_".

"_Stefan! What do you mean you're leaving? You can't go?_" Caroline then proceeded to list all the reasons why he had to stay.

"_Caroline, you do know that Elena chose Damon? I can't stay here"_

"_What? Seriously? Ugh. Stefan I'm sorry"_

"_It's alright. Well no it's not. I'll return one day. Eventually_"

Stefan didn't know if he meant it. Perhaps one day he would come back to Mystic Falls. After Elena had gone off to college.

"_What else did I miss? Do you know if Elena took the cure_?"

_"You didn't hear? Well, Katherine decided that it was all Elena's fault that nothing had worked out in her life? Crazy, right? So they get into this huge fight and Elena manages to shove the cure into Katherine's mouth!"._

Stefan was shocked. After everything they'd been through to get the cure and Katherine was one who got to take it? Katherine who never wanted it for herself. Katherine who certainly didn't deserve it.

_"Katherine's human now?"_

"_I know! I'm sorry Stefan. We all wanted the cure for Elena"_.

_"Not much we can do about it now"_

There was an awkward beat. Stefan could tell Caroline was trying to decide between comforting him or distracting him. In the end, she opted for distraction.

"_On the bright side, Jeremy's back_".

_"How?_"

_"I don't know how exactly. Bonnie used expression or something. He's back though Stefan. Not as a ghost or anything either"_

_"I didn't realise Bonnie had that kind of power. She alright?"_

_"Same. She's fine. She took off pretty much right after the ceremony to spend the summer with her family"_

"_So, how'd it go with Klaus?_"

"_What do you mean?_" Caroline replied innocently. Stefan could tell when she was trying to be evasive. He reminded her that it was him she was talking to; not Damon or Elena or Bonnie. She could tell him.

_"Well... he was really charming and he had this romantic speech about how Tyler was my first love but he intends to be my last. No matter how long it takes_"

Stefan was impressed.

_"Smooth. But why did he mention Tyler? It's not like he's in any position to return?_"

"_Oh, didn't I mention? He's free to come back! Tyler's coming back!_"

_"You realised you mentioned this after the Klaus's allegedly romantic speech?"_

_"Stefan...I'm glad Tyler's returning. I love him. Yet Klaus... I don't know. He has this way of getting under your skin, you know?"_

_"I understand, Caroline. I always felt a little guilty about all those times we tried to kill him. Not enough to stop it; he's still evil and he has done terrible things to all of us. You're right though; he finds a way to get in"._

Stefan heard Caroline sigh on the other end of the line.

_"I miss the days when the bad guy was the just the bad guy. Grey areas are overrated"._

Stefan laughed dryly in agreement but his heart wasn't in it. It definitely didn't fool Caroline.

_"Stefan, will you be okay?"_

"_To be honest, no, I'm not". I just need time, Caroline. I'll keep in touch"_.

"_Ok well, make sure you do. Maybe I'll come visit_?"

_"Maybe. Goodbye Caroline._"

_"Bye Stefan. I'll miss you"._

Stefan smiled sadly hanging up the phone. He reflected on their conversation. Katherine was human? He hadn't seen that coming. He had always expected Caroline to take it if Elena didn't. Yet, he wasn't sure she would have. Being a vampire didn't seem to alter her negatively.

Stefan idly wondered if Klaus would resurrect his hybrid dream now that doppelganger blood was now available again. At least Elena would be safe. If she had taken the cure, they would have had to deal with Klaus and his obsession with doppelganger blood all over again.

Something else Caroline had mentioned had been niggling at him; Jeremy was human again. How was that even possible? Could any witch who used expression be able to do that? If he found another like Bonnie could he bring some one back from the dead? Could he get Lexi back? The idea filled him with a new sense of purpose. He knew getting her back wouldn't eradicate his pain; nothing could ever do that. Only time. Yet Lexi was his oldest friend. He missed her immensely. They knew each other better than anyone. He wouldn't even consider it if she was at peace on the other side. However, he knew that wasn't the case. Alaric had strongly reiterated that point; they spent most of their time watching over those they left behind. Lexi especially, always embraced her brief jaunts back to life with the same vigour she had had in life.

His mind was made up; he would find another witch who practiced expression. He wasn't sure how witch craft worked but he was fairly certain that resurrecting someone would be quite the power drain and that Bonnie wouldn't be up to the task for quite some time. He figured his best bet would be to ask someone well known for associating with witches. He rolled his eyes at his willingness to go visit the man whom he had considered his enemy not too long ago.

Determined, Stefan stepped harder on the accelerator as he mentally calculated how long it would take to get to New Orleans. He strongly doubted that Klaus would have lingered too long in Mystic Falls; hopefully he would be back by the time Stefan arrived.

**Author's note. Apologies if Stefan seems a bit OOC; first time writing him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is kind of a filler chapter. Sorry guys. Lots of brooding and Stefan being introspective. Just bear in mind, it's less than than 24 hours since Elena chose Damon so he's entitled to a bit of wallowing.**

Stefan drove until he got bored with the scenery whipping by; sick of the monotony. He pulled into the next town scouring it for a hotel or bar. He found one that looked seedy enough; somewhere he could sit disconsolately in the corner and drown his sorrows. Stefan walked in taking in the interior; scouting out the other patrons. Many of them looked downcast or broken.

He was had definitely come to the right place.

Stefan made his way to the bar and ordered a shot of whisky. He downed it in one. Asked the bar tender to leaver the bottle. The man nodded, not judging him and giving him a knowing smile. Stefan frowned as the man turned away;

U_nderstands me, does he? He doesn't know how it feels to slowly watch the love of your life gradually fall out of love with you and in love with your own brother._

Stefan hated how bitter he sounded;  
_Why couldn't I be more like Klaus or Damon? Wreak havoc and destruction when they felt upset or betrayed? Would certaintly be more fun. I would even settle for being one of those guys who suffered through their anguish and heart break in resigned and dignified silence._

_To hell with that. My girlfriend declared herself to my brother less than twelve hours ago; I'm allowed to brood._

Stefan then proceeded to leave the bar to sit in a corner as planned, to continue to simultaneously drink and brood. As he slowly yet diligently made his through the bottle he reflected how his life seemed to follow a certain pattern; heartbreak or ripper phase than subsequent detox by Lexi. Repeat.

Yet Lexi wasn't there. Nor was Caroline.

Caroline who possibly had feelings for Klaus; he could sympathize. He knew from the start that something was off about Katherine; she had this mystery about her. She was intriguing and dangerous. Yet he had been drawn in. The same thing was happening with Caroline and Klaus. He only hoped that it turned out better between those two than it had between he and Katherine.

_Of course it will. Katherine had strung them both along and then turned them both. She left town leaving them to transition without her. Caroline on the other hand was already a vampire and she knew all about Klaus' history._

Klaus had done terrible things. Hadn't they all? Damon had toyed with Caroline when she was human and terrorized them all. Caroline had killed those witches to save Bonnie. Elena and Jeremy had killed Kol. Matt killed Finn. He killed Vicki. They were all guilty. it was because of this that he sometimes allowed himself to care for Klaus. Klaus had had his moments; he genuinely cared for his family and for Caroline. He almost considered him a friend.

_We did have fun in the twenties._

Through his slightly inebriated state, he realized he was glad to have a legitimate reason to contact Klaus again. Perhaps they could even take another road trip. He would rather it be with Lexi but it was all a means to an end.

Stefan wondered idly what Lexi and Klaus would make of one another. Lexi had been watching him from the other side but she had never met him. She would have seen his anger and his impulsiveness. She would have seen his twisted idea of brotherhood on their ill fated hybrid mission. She would have witnessed his gradual change as he slowly started to fall for Caroline.

_I have the feeling she'd feel the need to address all of the negatives first. Lexi had a tendency to hold grudges; she still hadn't forgiven Damon._

Stefan smiled ruefully, thinking about how easy things would have been if he could have fallen for Caroline at some point. If he had been remotely romantically interested in any of the blonde vampires in his life; Rebekah, Lexi, Caroline. Rebekah was too high maintenance. Caroline was his best friend. Lexi was his oldest friend. But none of that mattered because they weren't a certain brunette teenager he'd saved from that bridge.

Stefan gritted his teeth, angered;  
_Why did his thought always have to return to her?_

Stefan thought of her when he woke up and she was the last thing on his mind when he tried to sleep at night. He loved her. He always would and it would kill him.

It wasn't just losing her; it was the sting of losing her to Damon. He and Damon had finally repaired their relationship. He had become a better person. A better person that Elena had ended up with. He hadn't just lost her; he'd lost his brother. Eventually he'd forgive them both but that day was not now. It was not now and it was not in the foreseeable future.

Stefan rose from his seat, placing a few bills on the bar before leaving with the almost empty bottle in tow. His vampire constitution meant that he wasn't as drunk as he would have liked; he welcomed the idea of oblivion. To just forget.

He didn't want to feel.

The temptation to flip his switch had never been more overwhelming than it was right now. The freedom it would bring; he could feed again. Indulge in human blood. Guilt free. No more cravings. No more reigning it in. No more bunny diet. He could do whatever he pleased. The only downfall being that Lexi usually bought him back when he was at his most destructive. If he were to turn it off, he would lose sight of his objective. He wouldn't get her back. In turn, he wouldn't turn it back it would be emotionless forever.

"_Would still be a lot easier than having to sift through all these __**bullshit**__ emotions!_" Stefan roared, throwing the bottle against the alley wall. It made a satisfying sound as it broke into a thousand pieces. A fitting analogy for how his heart felt of late.

Stefan heard the bartender shout from inside. He quickly vamped back to his car. He needed to get a grip on himself. He needed to focus. He needed...Lexi.

Stefan gripped the steering wheel tighter taking a few deep breaths, calming himself. Staying here was not helping. He decided to drive through the rest of the night. He'd stop after dawn at whichever motel was closest. Maybe grab another bottle to help him sleep.  
Mind firmly made up, he pulled out a mixed CD he hadn't listened to in a while. Lexi had made it way back when. He remembered how annoyed she had been at the phasing out of tape players in cars. He chuckled, remembering how she had gone on in the same fashion when records were replaced.

One of things he missed most about Lexi was her sense of humour. She was quirky. She had this tendency to make him laugh; to make him quit being so melancholy. Which meant that her mixed CDs were usually incredibly upbeat. He loaded the cd, smiling as Bon Jovi blared through the speakers.

_Classic Lexi._

**XX**

Stefan awoke groggily the next morning; he regretted the bottles of whisky. He wasn't as hungover as he would have been had he been human. However it was still unpleasant. But there was more; he couldn't remember the particulars but he vaguely recalled phoning several people. He usually didn't drunk dial. He recalled Lexi once telling him during one of their stints apart that whisky tended to have that effect.

Stefan prolonged checking his call history. He got up, grabbed some water and showered. He couldn't delay it any longer. He scrolled through his call history; a 15 minute call to Caroline, a failed call to Lexi's old number and four calls to Elena. The duration of the first three suggested that he had hung up before it had properly connected. Yet the fourth had a duration of five minutes. He couldn't remember the conversation.

Stefan groaned; he had this knack of being either upbeat and charismatic when drunk or melancholy bordering on downright depressing. On the very rare occasion, it would be an disturbing blend of the two. It was unpleasant. Or so he had been told. Lexi had said a few of her best memories had been when she had witnessed him like that. He had this feeling that last night would have fallen into that category.

Stefan was tempted to text Elena and ask what they'd talked about. Instead he decided to take the roundabout route. He called Caroline instead.

_"Stefan, two calls in less than twelve hours? Are we sober this time?"_

_"Unfortunately yes. I don't suppose you happen to know what I talked to Elena about last night? Or, this morning I guess_?"

"_Um, I was with her last night when you called... So was Damon_"

"_Joined at the hip already_"

"_It's gross. Are you ok?"_

"_it's fine. Tyler back yet?_"

"_No. I totally thought he would be by now. Guess he just got caught up"_

Stefan could hear the doubt in her voice.

"_Klaus did force him out of town and into hiding. Probably takes a while for him to get back from wherever he was hiding out"_

_"I guess..."_

_"About the phone call Caroline?"_

_"Stefan... Well, I think you kind of compared her to Katherine what with the whole dating both brothers vibe. But then you'd switch to saying you missed her. The good news is, you didn't beg her to take you back or tell her she made the wrong decision which of course, she did"_.

_"Thanks, Caroline_".

"_You know what you need to do? Just stay positive. Not positive but..."_

Stefan could tell she was grappling but in typical Caroline fashion, she wasn't going to give up.

_"Well, no more drunk dialing, k?"_

_"I'll try to remember that"_

_"Bye, Stefan. I miss you"_

_"Miss you too."_

Stefan hung up, slumping backwards on the bed.

_The sooner I get Lexi back, the better._


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan followed a similar pattern over the next few days; he'd drink until sleep seemed possible, sleep than drive the day away. Repeat. As it were, it took him twice as long as planned to arrive in New Orleans. Finally, he arrived. Klaus had sent him the address. Stefan found him the place easily enough.

_"Stefan. My old friend"_

_"Klaus, my former enemy"_

"_Let's not be hasty; former implies redemption. Forgiveness. I sincerely doubt that I have yours"._

_"You're right. But I've decided to let bygones be bygones. Bigger picture and all"_

_"Ah. Would that have anything to do with the several voice mails you left asking me to help you find a witch?"_

_"I think you know that it does"_

_"I'm afraid I'll need more details on your plan. I am assuming it will require a witch with an exponential amount of power"_

Stefan contemplated telling Klaus of his plan; he wasn't sure if he could trust him. Yet he had no choice. No one had more extensive knowledge on witches than Klaus.

"_I heard Jeremy was brought back from the dead. Bonnie did it using expression"_

_"A temperamental branch of magic. I assume the spell had some kind of negative side affect? Drained her of power perhaps? Which is why you're standing here asking me for my help"_

_"Caroline didn't mention any side affects"_

Stefan noticed Klaus' face change ever so slightly at the mention of Caroline. For the briefest of moments his eyes darted to the door. Almost as if he expected to see her to walk through it. If Stefan didn't know him so well he wouldn't have picked up on it.

_"I want you to help me find a witch who can use expression to bring back my friend Lexi"_

_"The infamous Lexi? Your original sober sponsor. Damon killed her from what I understand"._

Stefan didn't answer immediately; he knew Klaus was well aware that Damon had killed Lexi. He didn't want an answer; he just enjoyed taunting him Stefan to a certain extent.

"_Can you help me or not?"_

_"It is within my capabilities"_

_"Why do you make it sound like there's a catch?"_

_"No catch per se merely a personal interest in the matter"_

Stefan was confused;

_Why would Klaus care about Lexi?_

Then Stefan realized;

_Klaus wants to use the same witch to bring back Kol._

_"Do you really think it's possible for a witch to bring back two vampires? Especially if one of them happens to be a 1000 year old original?"_

Stefan had never thought of the mechanics of the spell; _would it be too draining to bring back vampires? Bonnie had only brought back a human and the side affects were still unknown. Could they find a witch strong enough to bring back both Lexi and Kol?_

"_That's what I've always liked about you Stefan. Always so astute"_

_"You never answered my question"_

_"I believe it may take an entire coven of expression practicing witches . Luckily I happen to know where to find one"_

_"I'm guessing it's no where close by?"_

_"Now, that would be too convenient." _Klaus replied , striding into the other room_._

_"Hope you packed your passport, mate"_

Klaus reappeared a moment later, a small suitcase in hand. Keys in the other. Stefan followed a little hesitantly.

_"Let me guess? Europe?"_

Klaus nodded, casually locking the doors behind them. Stefan groaned; he hadn't expected this. Yet nothing worth having was easily earned. Lexi was definitely worth the trouble.

**XX**

Three weeks later Stefan and Klaus were in the midst of an expression coven. The witches weren't nearly as knowledgeable in regards to expression as Bonnie was. However they hadn't been personally tutored by Silas so they hadn't expected as much. Their limited knowledge meant they were unaware of the powers of an expression triangle. Klaus had argued that filling them in would speed up the process. Stefan counter argued that Kol nor Lexi was worth the lives of 36 innocent people being sacrificed. Klaus eventually complied. Reluctantly.

The witch's had been reluctant to help them. Klaus had threatened to simply kill them if they didn't cooperate. Stefan intervened suggesting that they maybe they could reach a compromise or an agreement. He had to remind Klaus that witch's were capable of some truly creative revenge ergo in this case it would be better to negotiate than to threaten or disembowel.

_"What do you want from us?_" Stefan asked.

Stefan helped their price wouldn't be too steep; if they asked for something he wasn't prepared to give than he would most likely slaughter all the witches. Then all their trouble, the entire trip, would have been for nothing.

The leader, a brunette with striking blue eyes came forward and wordlessly handed Klaus a piece of paper. Klaus glanced at it. Whatever was on the paper caused him to burst out laughing.

_"What's funny?"_

_"Here_" Klaus said, handing over the paper.

It simply held account details and a rather large seven figure number.

_They wanted money? That's new._

_"I must say, you've surprised me. Most witches ask for protection or immunity from another coven's spells or even the blood of a supernatural entity. Never in my 1000 years have I met a coven that demanded money_" Klaus goaded.

Stefan noted that he was much like Damon; never one to let any insult or opportunity to make a smart arse remark pass them by.

The leader took Klaus' mocking in good humour. She smiled ruefully before she explained;

_"It's deals like that which have put us in peril in the past. You may have noticed it took longer than anticipated for you to fins us. We're in hiding. Expression covens tend to have a bad reputation; ours is infamous. We've managed to annoy one too many important figures. Your financial contribution will aid us in getting new identities and safe passage. Somewhere we can stay hidden"._

"I_f you're asking my opinion I believe the price is a tad steep. Nonetheless I accept. When can you begin?"_

_"Immediately. It might take a few days to complete the spell though"_

Klaus scrawled his details on a sheet of paper before he headed back to the car. Stefan followed. He hoped the witches could be trusted. He wouldn't allow himself to be too optimistic lest it all fall apart. Stefan contemplated all this and more as he drove them back to the hotel.

_"I'll find a way to pay you back" S_tefan offered.

_It may well take the rest of my existence to do so but he would do it. It would be worth it._

_"I don't want your money, Stefan"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"During my time in Mystic Falls I noticed several works of art in your possession. Many are one of a kind. I've been searching for them for quite some time. I believe Damon thought they were forgeries and in turn he never sold them. Lucky for me. Allow me to have my pick and we'll call it even"._

Stefan shared Damon's opinion; none of the painting they owned were that valuable. Perhaps they were of worth but no where near the substantial amount that the witch's had asked. He agreed knowing full well that this was probably the first favour that Klaus would call in. He'd most likely call in another later when it suited him.

Stefan's phone began to ring; Caroline's name appeared on the screen. He contemplated not answering it; he wasn't sure Caroline would appreciate their conversation being overheard by Klaus. However curiosity won out. He answered.

_"Caroline"_

_"I don't even know where to start. Please tell me you're back in town. I really need to talk to you"_ Caroline began, jumping in without preamble.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's Tyler"_

Stefan noticed Klaus' hands tighten on the wheel. If Tyler had hurt her Stefan knew he wouldn't be able to stop Klaus from killing him.  
It seems like I spend half my time trying to convince him not to kill people. Kinda like Lexi dedicating all her time to make sure I didn't do exactly the same thing.

_"Caroline-"_

_"I know you're probably not alone right now. Klaus is probably with you and you;re still on you mission to bring back Kol and Lexi. I get it. But I need to talk to you Stefan"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"You mentioned your plan last week during one of your drunken conversations. I wasn't drunk so I didn't forget-"_

_"Caroline, I got it. What did Tyler do?"_

_"He- left me"_

_"What?!"_ Stefan and Klaus both exclaimed.

"_He came back a week after Klaus said he could. It was great for a while. He seemed distant but I thought he was you know readjusting. Anyway yesterday he says he can't do it anymore. Just breaks up with me"._

_"Why?"_

_"He said when he was in hiding that he came across a werewolf family that had children. They were both wolves. It got him thinking. He said we could never have that. It wasn't fair on either of us"_

_"You mean it wasn't fair on him?"_

_"Ungrateful fool_" Klaus seethed. His knuckles were clenched white in his lap.

"_Basically, yeah. I'm fine with being a vampire. Not being able to have kids... I learnt to deal with that. I just can't believe how selfish he's being!"_

_"Maybe you're better off"_

_"Really, Stefan? You're saying that right now. You can't tell me to move on when you're off trying to resurrect some one that you can't accept is gone-"_

_"Caroline-"_

_"Look, I have to go. I'm leaving. I need to just get away. Fresh start. I'm a vampire. I can go to college whenever, right? Or wherever"_

_"Just promise me you'll keep in touch"_

_"I will. Promise me you won't let Klaus behead Tyler"_

_"Klaus?"_ Stefan asked, turning in his seat to address him.

_"The mutt can live" _Klaus replied through gritted teeth.

_"He said he won't"_

_"Great. Well, hold him to it. I'll call later. Let me know how it goes with Lexi, ok?_"

She hung up. Stefan looked at the screen. He was worried about her.

_Hopefully she doesn't turn her humanity off._

Stefan vowed that if she did than he wouldn't stop until he made her turn it back on. He would be her Lexi.

_"Klaus, you know if you kill Tyler you'll never get a chance with Caroline. She won't forgive you"_

_"I recall you trying to drive Elena off the same bridge which claimed her parent's lives. Yet she forgave you"._

_"It might not have escaped your notice that I'm sitting here with you not with her"_

_"Granted. I give him a chance and this is how he repays me? He breaks her heart. I should tear out his lungs"_

_"Sure, it would feel great for about 30 seconds but you'd lose Caroline. Or you could let it go. Give her space. Eventually she'll come to you"_

_"How can you be certain?"_

_"I can't but I'm sure that murdering her ex isn't the sure fire way to win her over"._

_"Fine. I said I wouldn't harm him"._

Stefan lapsed into silence. Revenge seemed like the only thing on anyone's mind lately.

_At least I won't have to worry about Lexi acting out any revenge fantasies. The only person she would want to get revenge on is Damon. However I don't see her going out of her way to do it especially the minute she gets back. _

_Not sure if I can say the same about other newly resurrected vampires._

_"Can you promise to keep Kol in check?"_

_"By that do you mean, will I refrain allowing him to partake in his revenge plot against the murderous Gilberts?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I can't promise that"_

_"Klaus-"_

_"I'll try to keep him under control. Revenge plots never turn out as planned especially when that particular doppleganger is concerned. I'll try to distract him"_

_"I appreciate it"_

_"So tell me about this Lexi? A former friend of yours that is so important that you'd risk associating with expression?"_

Stefan smiled as he began telling Klaus all of his favourite Lexi; they became more outrageous as he continued. Despite his earlier resolve he found himself feeling optimistic that he would get to see her again soon.

Klaus observed that Lexi seemed outgoing and entertaining. He said she reminded him of Kol.

Eventually they reached the hotel; Stefan feeling nostalgic about Lexi and optimistic about the witches.

_In less than three days I could have my best friend. My Lexi._

Stefan went to bed that night feeling better than he had in a while. The optimism was soon pushed to the side as the image of Elena forced it's way into his thoughts. He remembered their trip to the lake house, getting to know her, the way she fought him when he became the ripper...It all played through his mind like a macabre self torturing slide show.

**XX**

Four days later they returned to the woods. The coven had said to finalize the spell they needed their blood. They didn't require much; a few drops would apparently suffice. As was the case with most spells, this one took place at midnight midst bad weather.

Stefan stood outside the circle as the witches began to chant. Klaus was pacing a few yards away. The wind picked up subsequently blowing out all the candles as the chanting became faster and more urgent. A few of the less skilled members began to waver slightly despite them being linked. They soon regrouped and the spell continued. Lightning struck a tree trunk close by Stefan. He flashed out of the way moments before it hit the exact spot he had been standing,It took Stefan a moment to realize the chanting had stopped. It was eerily quiet. The silence was punctuated by the sound of coughing. Stefan and Klaus both looked around to see two stunned and disheveled looking vampires. Kol and Lexi. They briefly glanced at the coven of witches that surrounded them before appraising one another. Lexi poked Kol; testing his corporeality. Kol responded in kind albeit a little harder causing Lexi to stumble a little. Lexi shot him a hlaf amused look before excitedly exclaiming;

"_We're really here!"_

_"They did it!_"

They hugged; there was nothing romantic about it. Stefan was surprised initially but it was clear that they probably bonded on the other side especially when they had seen them working together to bring them back. They broke apart searching through the smoking remains of the tree for him and Klaus. It took them only a second to spot them.

"_Stefan you actually did it_" Lexi said, vamping over to hug him. He responded so enthusiastically that her feet left the ground. He spun her around a few times.

_She's here. Lexi. She's not actually here. To stay this time._

"_So_", Lexi said once Stefan had set her down, _"Life so dull without me that you had to invoke dark magic to bring me back?"_ she joked, punching him on the shoulder.

_"Looks that way"_

Lexi hugged him again;

_"It's so good to see you again. I see that you were struggling without me. Typical"_

_"Brother_" crowed Kol.

Klaus walked over to Kol. KOl flashed forward meeting him halfway with a punch directly to the jaw.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_That's not for avenging me, dear brother. Now, I'm prepared to let it all go, even my well deserved yet devious revenge plot against those morally superior Gilberts, if you promise to destroy those pesky daggers_", Kol said, offering Klaus a hand up.

_"Fine. Now, lets get out of here. Fancy a drink?"_

_"Good to see you too, dear brother_" joked Kol.

Klaus had flashed back to the car and back. he had returned with a rather expensive looking bottle.

"_Well, it's no punch to the jaw but I believe the finest bourbon in all of Europe should suffice" _

_"You may be many thinks, Nik but you do have the best taste in alcohol"_ Kol said, accepting the bottle.

Klaus left him to it. He strode over to the witches. Stefan watched him go hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. Instead, he retreived his phone from his pocket finalizing the transfer.

_"The transaction is complete. You'd do well to forget we were ever here"_

Now that he had finished threatening them, Kol and Klaus strode back to the car. Stefan and Lexi followed behind listening to their brotherly bickering.

"_So that's Klaus? Kol's mad as a hatter brother who killed Elena and countless others, drove you back to your ripper self and is in infatuated with my replacement Caroline? Did I forget anything?"_

"_You missed many things but we don't have enough time to list them all. As for the Caroline thing... Well, she's definitely not your replacement"_

_"Can't wait to see how that turns out. She better not be"_

They clambered into the back of the car. Kol passed the bottle back to Lexi. She took it, swigging from it appreciatively.

_"God, I've missed this_" Lexi said, handing it over to Stefan.

They had barely left the woods when Kol and Lexi began making fun of his and Klaus' actions in their absence. Apparently they had more than enough material to choose from. Stefan found that he was happier than he had been in weeks.

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. Hope you like it. Also, apologies if it seems like the Lexi and Stefan potential romance is being overshadowed by the Klaroline storyline. I'll try to ease up on it in the next chapter. **


End file.
